Where are You?
by Aunna
Summary: When Sprx, Gibson, Nova, and Antauri are transported to other planets it's up to Otto and Chiro to find and rescue them! Final part to my Kidnapped Trilogy! Ch.7 is here!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Welcome to Where are You!**

**Chiro: I've barely been home for a day and you're going to spilt us up again?**

**Me: You won't be alone.**

**Chiro: You better not be lying to me.**

**Me: (Sighs.) I'm not lying.**

**Chiro: Okay…**

**Me: Well this is the FINAL part to my Kidnapped Trilogy. **

**Chiro: Thank the lord.**

**Me: But that doesn't mean I'm going to loosen up and Chiro and the team. **

**Chiro: Oh no…**

**Me: I don't own SRMTHFG!**

**Chiro: Read and Review.**

**Chapter One: Alone with Otto**

"No!" I shouted.

"Where did they go?" Otto asked.

"I have no clue!" I said. One minute we were all talking like normal and the next a bright light appears and Antauri, Sprx, Nova, and Gibson disappear! I still have Otto but we can't be the Hyperforce without the others!

"We'll find them," Otto said.

"I know we will," I said. Otto gave me a look and went to the computer.

"What in the world…" Otto began, holding a metal object in his hand. He slapped his forehead. "This is a transporter for monkeys!"

"What?" I asked.

"It transported the others to different planets!" Otto yelled. "I didn't get transported because I was sitting in your lap, remember?"

I remembered all right. "So we track the others down," I said. "Before we get ambushed and I go into another asthma attack!"

"Too late," I heard Mandarin hiss. I was knocked to the floor.

"Chiro!" Otto shouted. "Scritch Scratch Doom Thrower!" Mandarin was hit straight on and was blown into the wall. I jumped up and went to Otto's side.

"Thanks Otto!" I said.

"No problem!" Otto said. Mandarin got up and I readied the trash disposer.

"Good bye Mandarin!" I pushed the button and Mandarin was sent flying into space. I felt my chest tighten and I screamed.

Otto took the hint and grabbed my inhaler. I took it from him, put it in my mouth, and pushed the container down. I took deep breaths to regain my voice. "Thanks Otto," I muttered.

"No problem Chiro," Otto said. "I've already got coordinates on Gibson so lets go!"

"Alright!" I shouted. "Let's go save Gibson!"

"What do you say Chiro?" Otto asked.

"Monkey and Boy Mobilize!" I shouted. Otto laughed.

"Going to Hyper Speed!" Otto shouted. "Buckle up!"

We sat in our seats and buckled up. Then the robot when into Hyper Speed and we were off. The search for our brothers and sister was on!

**Me: I know it was short but I really didn't want to go into detail in this chapter.**

**Chiro: It's okay.**

**Otto: Just hurry up an start Chapter Two!**

**Me: (Laughs.) On it Otto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Two!**

**Chiro: We got to hurry!**

**Otto: I know! Gibson might be in trouble!**

**Me: Might be in trouble? Are you serious?**

**Otto: Yeah!**

**Me: (Sighs.) I don't own SRMTHFG!**

**Chiro and Otto: Read and Review!**

**Chapter Two: Hold on Gibson!**

As we approached the planet Chiro started coughing. "Are you sick Chiro?" I asked. Chiro gave me a miserable look and I knew something was up. Chiro rarely acted like this.

"No Otto," Chiro said. "Something must be caught in my throat," He coughed even harder and I knew it wasn't normal. At least Gibson was on this planet so he could make Chiro better. I just hoped we weren't to late to save Gibson. That would be really bad.

"Hang on Chiro!" I shouted as we landed roughly in a field. Chiro coughed again and put on his space suit. I knew he didn't trust this planet at all. I couldn't blame him. This planet gave me the creeps too.

"Let's go find our brother," Chiro said in between coughs. I really didn't want to Chiro to go with me but I wasn't going alone either. That would be like Sprx going to fight Skeleton King blind with a dull stick. A complete disaster that would hurt everyone in the end. I grabbed the tracking device and we went to find Gibson.

The moment we went outside Chiro had his most violent coughing attack yet. I helped steady him and we went onward. I know Gibson would probably yell at me for bringing Chiro when he was probably sick but I couldn't leave him behind. What if he was attacked while I was gone? That would be a disaster!

"Help me!" we heard Gibson shout. We looked up and saw Gibson being cornered by a big spider.

"Hold on Gibson!" Chiro yelled, only making him cough worse. "Otto and me are coming! Just don't let that thing eat you!"

"Do I have a choice?" Gibson asked as he jumped over the spider just in time to miss it's deadly pinchers.

"Whirling Destructo Saws!" I yelled as my saw cut the spider. It looked at me and tried to jump on me. I screamed. I was going to be killed by a big ugly spider and there was nothing I could do!

"Monkey Fu!" Chiro yelled. The blast hit the spider dead on and it fell of a nearby cliff. It screeched loudly as it fell to it's death. Gibson climbed out of the tree. I smiled at Chiro who smiled shakily in return.

"Thank goodness!" Gibson shouted. "I thought that spider was going to make me it's next meal!"

"Well it didn't," I said. We heard a _thump_ and turned around. Chiro was coughing violently and shivering on the ground. It looked like he was having a seizure and we ran over to our leader.

"It's the atmosphere," Gibson said. "It's not affecting us because we're monkeys. But Chiro's human and it's poisonous to him. We have to get far away from here Otto!"

"Alright!" I shouted and grabbed Chiro by the arm. Gibson grabbed his other arm and we flew top speed back to the robot.

The moment we shut the door Chiro's coughing became less violent. "Of course!" Gibson shouted. "The closer we get to the planet, the worse Chiro gets. But the farther away we get, the better Chiro is! Otto get us off this planet!"

I was happy to obey. I didn't like this planet anyway. It was to weird and smelly for me. We buckled in and flew away from the planet I now called Smellioni. Gibson refused to name it.

Gibson's guess was correct. The farther away we got the better Chiro was. I hugged him and then hugged Gibson. Gibson looked at the computer and gave us our next planet. "Sprx is there," he said.

"Let's go!" Chiro shouted. "Monkeys Mobilize!" Gibson smiled and we headed to the next planet.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me: Welcome to Chapter Three!**_

_**Gibson: Thank you again.**_

_**Chiro: Gibson, you know we'd never let a big bug eat you!**_

_**Otto: Yeah! Now we have to find Sprx!**_

_**Gibson: Oh dear…**_

_**Chiro: It can't be that bad.**_

_**Otto: Maybe he's been kidnapped by mutant butterflies!**_

_**Chiro: Mutant butterflies… Otto you're crazy!**_

_**Otto: Wasn't that spider mutant?**_

_**Gibson: No, it's a Jacksonian Spider. It's suppose to be that big.**_

_**Otto: Oh.**_

_**Me: Let's get started!**_

_**Chiro: Aunna doesn't own SRMTHFG!**_

_**Otto: Read and Review!**_

_**Chapter Three: Sprx and the Wolf**_

_Otto and me walked down a trail in another forest. Gibson had decided to stay behind and we couldn't blame him. I doubt he wanted to be attacked by another big bug. Not even if his life depended on it. "Do you think he's close?" Otto asked._

"_I sure hope he is," I said. "I definitely don't want to get lost in here,"_

"_Yeah," Otto said._

"_You miss the others," I said._

"_Yeah," Otto said._

"_I understand," I said._

"_It's cool hangin' with you but…" Otto began and caught himself. "I don't mean it like that!"_

_But it was too late. My heart was already broken. "Don't even try Otto," I said. "Let's just find Sprx and get this over with,"_

_Otto gave me a sad look and we walked onward. I know he didn't mean it but it still hurt that he thought of it. I mean, if I was stranded with Otto forever I would miss everyone but I would be at least glad _to have someone!

We heard a scream and turned around. There was Sprx, being chased by a gigantic wolf. I was about ready to faint. "Come on," I said. "We have to save Sprx,"

Otto nodded and we jumped into action. "Monkey Fu!"

"Razor Chariot!"

The wolf yelped in pain as we hit it. Sprx jumped behind us. "Please!" he shouted. "Don't let it eat me!"

The wolf growled and I growled back. It leapt at me and I barely dodged it's sharp teeth. "Chiro!" Otto yelled. "Look out!"

I turned around to be knocked down by a second wolf. I squirmed under it's gigantic paw trying to free myself to no avail. The first wolf walked up and opened it's mouth wide to eat me.

"Oh no you don't!" Otto yelled. "Scritch Scratch Doom Thrower!"

"Mango-Bolt Beam Splitter!"

The wolves howled with pain and the second wolf got off of me. I jumped up and yelled, "Monkey Mind Scream!"

The wolves went flying. "Let's get out of here," I said. "Before Ugly and Uglier come back!"

"Totally!" Sprx shouted.

We began to run but I couldn't keep up. The wolf had definitely broken some ribs. I settled to a fast walk and watched as Otto and Sprx ran ahead. "Come on Chiro!" Otto yelled. "We got to run!"

"I can't!" I yelled but began to run anyways. Bad decision on my part.

I felt huge blast of pain and screamed. I collapsed and couldn't move. I was a sitting duck.

"Chiro!" Otto yelled. I heard them run back to me. Sprx pushed down on my chest and I yelped.

"That wolf broke some ribs," Sprx said. "We have to get him to Gibson. I doubt he can move very fast without collapsing.

I forced myself up and Otto steadied me. "Don't worry Chiro," he said. "We'll get you out of here in no time,"

"Now we just have to find Nova and Antauri," I said.

"Yup!" Otto said.

"Let's go!" Sprx said.

We went to the Robot at a fast walk. When Gibson spotted us he hugged Sprx, which completely shocked all of us, and took me to Med. Bay where I learned I had three broken ribs.

"Nova's on the next planet," Gibson said. "I'm sure Sprx will go with you two,"

"You're going to let me go find Nova?" I asked.

"Of course!" Gibson said. "It'll take a week to reach the planet with Hyperspeed. Your ribs should be healed by then,"

"This is going to be fun," I said. "If you need me I'll be in my room,"

_Otto's P.O.V._

"What did you do Otto?" Sprx asked.

"What?" I asked.

"The Kid was upset when you found me," Sprx said. "Not about the wolves, he was angry about them. What did you do?"

"I'm sorry," I said. "We were talking and I said that it was cool hanging out with him but it's better with you guys. Chiro took it the wrong way and he thinks that I'd rather hang with you and the others then him! What do I do?"

"Try to apologize," Sprx said. "If that doesn't work wait till we find Antauri and asked him what to do. He'll have a good answer,"

"Thanks," I said and went up Chiro's tube. He was probably hurt from what I said.

As I approached his room I heard crying. I put my ear up to the wall and listened. "What did I do wrong?" Chiro asked himself. "Otto would rather hang out with the others then me. We hadn't even been alone for a hour! What did I do wrong? Otto and me use to be so close! You couldn't separate us! What happened to that? What happened with the good old days with Otto?"

I went inside and Chiro screamed. He obviously didn't think I was outside his door. "Chiro," I said. "You didn't do anything wrong,"

"I obviously did," Chiro said. "We use to be tight Otto. Friends till the end. And now I can't even be alone with you for a hour without you wanting to be with the others. I understand you miss them, I do to, but I can tell you don't even want to think about being alone with me,"

"I'm alone with you now," I said.

"I guess you are," Chiro said. I walked up to him and he embraced me in a hug.

We must have spent hours talking. He would say something upsetting and I would comfort him. I would shoot myself down and Chiro would me back up. I guess our brotherhood was officially back.

I heard snoring and looked up. Chiro had fallen asleep holding me.

And I was asleep soon after that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Four!**

**Sprx: My favorite!**

**Chiro: It's because Nova's on this planet.**

**Otto: Yeah. **

**Gibson: You are helplessly head over heels Sprx.**

**Sprx: (Blushes.)**

**Me: How you feeling Chiro?**

**Chiro: Sore.**

**Me: Still going to let him go Gibson?**

**Gibson: Of course! He's going to be a little slower then usual but I trust that Otto and Sprx will keep an eye on him. And when they find Nova I believe she will do the same.**

**Me: Alright! I've got the doctors order and I shall now continue with this story!**

**Sprx and Otto: Aunna doesn't own SRMTHFG!**

**Gibson and Chiro: Read and Review!**

**Chapter Four: Nova and the Gigantic Mice**

We all huddled close as we walked across the land of the new planet. It was covered in huge berries and sunflower seeds. Of course there were the gigantic sunflowers and bushes that nearly blocked out all the sunlight but at least we knew Nova wasn't starving here.

"Where do you think she is?" Otto asked.

"Probably in a tree," I said.

"Right in front of us," Sprx said. Otto and me turned around and saw Nova running toward us at full speed. Any could see she was scared. And that caused me to be scared. Nova never showed that she was scared.

"Gigantic mice!" Nova yelled.

"Where?" Otto asked.

We heard what was either a frightening roar or a frightening squeak and two gigantic mice came barreling out of the bushes. Nova screamed louder. "Otto!" I said. "I go high you go low!"

"Got it!" Otto said. "Scritch Scratch Doom Thrower!"

"Thunder Punch!"

The first mouse went down with a thud and we looked over at Sprx and Nova. Sprx was blinding the mouse while Nova was beating on it's left leg. A sickening crack was heard and the mouse was on three legs.

"Come on!" I said. "We gotta help!"

"On it Chiro!" Otto said. "Whirling Destructo Saws!"

"Lightning Kick!"

Otto made the mouse fall and I knocked it unconscious. Nova looked at us and smiled. "Nice to have you back Nova," I said.

"Nice to be back Chiro," Nova said.

"Okay," Sprx said. "We've found Gibson, me, and Nova. So now we just have to find Antauri, right?"

"Yup," Otto said.

"So," Nova said. "Can we get back to the Super Robot before these guys wake back up?"

"Yeah," I said. "Then we can talk. I'm sure Nova had a lot of adventures in these woods,"

"Come on!" Sprx said. "Let's go before Chiro figures out how to hurt himself any further!"

"Hey!" I shouted. "Gibson said I was healed!"

"Your ribs are still sore!" Otto yelled as he ran ahead.

"Touché!" I yelled as I chased him.

"What is he talking about?" Nova asked.

"I'll explain at the Robot," I said.

We ran, well, the monkeys ran, I fast walked, back to the Robot. Gibson took Nova to Med. Bay and checked her over for any serious injuries and then made me have a check-up on my ribs. He declared me healthy and released me.

Everyone, excluding Antauri and Gibson, were already in Command Center. "Okay," Nova said. "Chiro and Gibson are here. I want to know what happened to you guys,"

"Okay," Otto said. "I'll start. Chiro and me were the only ones not transported. We got coordinates on Gibson and then Mandarin attacked us! We threw him through the garbage disposal and that triggered one of Chiro's asthma attacks…"

"What!" Gibson shouted. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We weren't exactly thinking about that," I said.

"So we went into Hyperspeed," Otto said. "Gibson, your next!"

"I was on a very strange planet," Gibson said. "I was in a tree when I was attacked by a Jacksonian Spider. It was just about to eat me when Chiro and Otto came to the rescue,"

"Then I got sick from the atmosphere," I said. "The farther we got from the planet the better I got. Sprx's turn!"

"Okay," Sprx said. "I was on that planet for a couple of days. I met some weird looking animals. Then, on the last day on the planet, I was attacked by these gigantic wolves. One of them chased me and I ran into Chiro and Otto. They fought the wolf and then the second one came back and stepped on Chiro. Broke some of the Kid's ribs and when he ran we couldn't move for a minute but Gibson healed him up,"

"So it's my turn," Nova said. "From the day I got there those mice were trailing me. They wouldn't leave me alone. Then I found you guys and you helped me take down those mice. End of story,"

"So," Gibson said. "Nova's planet was the only planet that Chiro didn't get hurt or sick on,"

"I guess so," I said.

The computer beeped and Gibson ran to it. "Oh dear," he said.

"What is it Brainstrain?" Sprx asked.

"It's Antauri," Gibson said. "He's on the planet called Polono,"

"Is that the planet that eats…" Otto began.

"Eats monkeys?" Gibson finished. "Yes it is,"

"But Antauri's fully robotic," Nova said. "They can't eat him!"

"They'll sacrifice him instead," Gibson said.

My heart seemed to stop. Antauri and sacrifice don't belong in the same sentence. We couldn't lose Antauri. Not again! "Chiro!" someone shouted.

I shook my head. "What did you say?" I asked.

"What are we gonna do boss?" Otto asked.

"We're going after Antauri," I said.

"Um, Kid?" Sprx asked. "Did you just hear Gibson? He said they eat monkeys,"

"Gibson," I said.

"Yes Chiro?" Gibson asked.

"Do they eat humans?" I asked.

"Not that I know of," Gibson said.

"Then I'll go by myself," I said.

"No!" Nova shouted.

"I have to," I said. "Antauri will die if I don't,"

"Then I'll go with you," Otto said.

"Me too!" Nova said.

"I'm in," Sprx said.

"Okay team," I said. "Here's the plan,"

**Author's Note**

**Yes! I left you on a cliff hanger! What do I have in store for Antauri, you ask? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Five!**

**Chiro: Let's get this little introductory over with.**

**Me: You really want to save Antauri, don't you?**

**Chiro: Yup.**

**Me: I don't own SRMTHFG.**

**Chiro: Read and Review!**

**Chapter Five: Rescue: Part One**

We ran across the across the sand dunes of Polono as fast as we could. We were sinking and piles of dust and rocks but we didn't care. We had to find Antauri fast. We couldn't lose Antauri again.

"Chiro," Gibson said. "At this rate we'll never make it before nightfall!"

"Then let's fly," I said.

The team and I activated our jet-packs and flew off. We had to reach that village soon and save Antauri or learn that we were… No! We're not going to be too late! Antauri is going to be fine!

The village came into view and we flew faster. We had to rescue Antauri. We couldn't be the Hyperforce without him! He is our second-in-command. He is the monkeys brother. He is my… He is my father.

We landed in the village to find it deserted. I was close to bawling. We didn't make it. They were going to sacrifice Antauri right now. "Chiro!" Otto yelled. "Come on! We have to stop the ceremony!"

I nodded my head. "Let's go,"

We ran and saw the village circled around a huge pit. We heard them chant, "Take this monster back to Wero's cave,(1)" We could see three men carrying Antauri and throwing him over the cliff and Antauri just barely hanging on to the edge of the cliff. "Hold on Antauri!" I shouted and fought through the crowd!

I large man grabbed my shoulder. "What are you doing?" he asked. "That is a monster!"

"He's not a monster!" I screamed and threw his hand off of me. "He's the closest thing to a father I have!"

I could hear Nova's battle cry and the whirl of Gibson's drills. I could hear Sprx's insults and Otto's saws making many men back away. All I could see was Antauri slipping closer and closer to death.

I jumped over the three men and helped Antauri back up. The men picked up Antauri and throw him to the frightened villagers. "He might be a monster," one man said. "But we have found the son of Folor!(2)"

The villagers screamed. "How do you know?" a woman asked.

"No one but him would protect a monster of Wero!" a second man shouted.

"What do we do?" another man asked.

"We take the blood of Wero's monsters," the third man said. "And we sacrifice the boy. The lord Bolo will be happy!"

Many of the villagers cheered. The first man tried to grab me but I evaded his grip. The second tried to knock me off my feet but I jumped up and kicked him in the head. The third man tried to tackle me but I jumped to the side and he fell down the pit before I could react.

"Brother Jio is dead!" a woman screamed.

"Kill the boy!" another shouted.

"Make him burn for eternity in Helo's fire!(3)" a man shouted.

"Chiro!" Antauri shouted. "Look out!"

I turned around but it was too late. The first man pushed me and I grabbed the edge on the cliff. I could feel my fingers slipping on the smooth surface. "Help!" I screamed.

"Chiro!" the monkeys shouted. They finished off the last of the villagers and ran towards me. I heard the ground I was grabbing starting to crack and I screamed. This was it. I'm going to die.

That's when to cliff gave away and I began to plummet downwards.

**Author's note:**

**Yes! I left you on a cliffy! This is what the numbers mean.**

**1: Wero- Polono's devil. Said to have killed three thousand men by just looking at him.**

**2: Folor- Son of Wero. God of Death. Said to have had a son that was a fierce follower of Wero. Haunts the dreams of children.**

**3: Helo's Fire- Eternal fire that was created in the War of Death. Some can hear the screams of sinners burning for eternity at night on a no moon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Six!**

**Chiro: You left me slipping off a cliff!**

**Me: But it was a good cliffhanger!**

**Chiro: Sometimes I don't understand you.**

**Me: I know. For all my readers I'm using my sister's laptop since mine cannot be charged.**

**Chiro: She has bad luck with chargers.**

**Me: Well, I don't own SRMTHFG.**

**Chiro: Please read and review.**

**Chapter Six: Rescue: Part Two**

_Chiro's P.O.V_

I felt the wind whip around me as I fell downwards. I tried to use my jet pack but it was out of gas. I was going to die. The monkeys would have to go back to sleep and Mandarin would take control of Shuggazoom. I failed them all.

I could hear the monkey team. I could understand what they were saying, the wind muffling their voices, but it was comforting to hear them. Then I hit something hard and was engulfed by darkness.

_Antauri's P.O.V_

I heard a sickening crack looked down the pit my 'son' had fallen into. He lay on a small cliff, his leg at an odd angle and blood coming out of his head. I could still feel the Power Primate within him, but it was weak.

"What are we gonna do Antauri?" Otto asked. "We just can't leave him down there!"

"Do we even know if the Kid's alive?" Sprx asked. "I don't think anyone could survive hitting their head that hard,"

"Chiro is still with us Sprx," I said. "His Power Primate is still inside him, but it's very weak,"

"How are we going to get him out?" Nova asked, fear lacing her voice. "We don't have enough gas in our jet packs to get him out and carry him to the robot!"

"We'll make a rope out of ourselves," I said. "Nova grab my tail and then Otto grab hers, and so on and so forth,"

Nova got a good hold on my tail and I was lowered into the pit. Otto followed and then Gibson, leaving Sprx to hold all our weight. Since I was closest, Chiro condition looked worse to me than everyone else. I could see that his leg was at an odd angel and his head was bleeding heavily. If he was awake he would have been in a lot of pain.

I gently grabbed him, afraid to hurt him even worse than he was. He moaned and I felt Nova flinch. This wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to be on Shuggazoom by now, laughing and being a family, not saving our leader's life.

Soon we were out of the cliff and flying full speed to the robot. Chiro was losing so much blood and was getting whiter with each passing second. I was afraid that we were watching Chiro live his final moments.

But he has so much to live for. He has Jin-May and he has Nova for a mother. He has Sprx and Otto as his brothers. He has Gibson as an uncle and me as his father. Why has Fate decided to take him now? Why when he's only a fourteen-year-old boy with his whole life ahead of him?

We entered the robot and automatically put Chiro in Med Bay. Gibson hurried about, grabbing medicine and bandages, shooing us out the room. I was worried. Chiro had lost a lot of blood and he hadn't looked to good when we got here.

I was pacing and Sprx was helping Otto with coordinates. Nova was sitting, hugging her knees close to her chest. When Otto and Sprx finished Otto hung by his tail on a pipe and Sprx sat upside down in his chair.

"Why Chiro?" Otto asked out of the blue. "He already got sick, got his ribs crushed, and had an asthma attack ever since you guys disappeared. Why does he have to have the life threatening injuries?"

My eyes grew large at his words. I knew they didn't have time to explain to me what happened earlier and we were too busy to escape, but why hadn't they explained once we made sure Chiro was in Med. Bay and being treated by Gibson? "Otto," I said softly. "What do you mean?"

He jumped into detail about what had happened since we were separated. I gasped at the end. All of that had happened to my son? I should've been there to protect him! My poor son.

While we waited to hear about Chiro I filled the team in on what happened to me. They screamed and gasped at all the right places and I was exhausted when I finished.

We leapt out of our seats, Otto fell off the pipe and I stopped pacing, when Gibson walked out of Med. Bay. He was hanging his head. _Oh no! _My head screamed. _We were too late! Chiro's dead!_

Then Gibson looked up and smiled. "He's been hurt badly," he said. "But he's going to be fine after a few weeks of rest,"

And that's what lead to an eruption of exclamations and shouts of joy in the Super Robot.

**Author's Note:**** Thanks for being so patient for this chapter. I know I suck at updating but with my life and imagination, it's better to just go with the flow instead of forcing myself to write. I hoped you enjoyed and there's one or two, maybe three more chapters! Special thanks to everyone who's been reading the Kidnapped Trilogy! You're the best!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Okay, last chapter! I'm going to finish this so I might be able to start something new!**

**Otto: Glad you finally got the nerve to finish it!**

**Me: I don't own SRMTHFG! All credit goes to Ciro O'Neil.**

**Otto: Read and review!**

**Chapter Seven: Fight and Love**

_Chiro's P.O.V _

I sighed as I sat in bed. The team had left me alone at the robot because I was still recovering. They were fighting some sort of mutant bird/snake thing. I could hear the screeching of Otto and Sprx yelling at the thing to pick on someone his own size. Sprx screeched a moment later and Nova was telling him off for getting the thing twice as angry as it already was. I'm going to guess that their fighting right in front of the robot or are yelling really loud to be heard by me. I going with the former.

A loud crash came from downstairs, followed by a screech of anger. The screech died away quickly and I heard Mandarin ask, "Where are you my hairless monkey?"

I instantly jumped up, causing an extreme pain to shoot up my leg. I hissed as I fell to the floor and hid under the bed. I feel like a six-year-old hiding from his father because he doesn't want to get tickled or eat his vegetables. _Please just go away, _I chanted in my head, _Don't look under the bed,_

I got lucky on one part. Mandarin didn't go away, but he didn't bother to check under the bed for me. "Too childish for the leader to hide," he muttered as he considered the possibility of me being under the bed.

As soon as he left the fighting resumed. I heard Antauri shout, "Otto! Go find Chiro!" followed by "Alright Antauri!" from Otto. I could hear Mandarin taunt the team by saying that I was a coward and they we nothing but pieces of pathetic garbage.

But what struck me the most was when Mandarin suddenly pointed out that I was always the one getting into trouble and needing to be saved. That I was a weak and horrible leader for letting them into constant fights and pain. I was nothing but a worthless boy who had thrown himself on the shoulders of the team to be taken care of because he was a lazy orphan.

I blocked out the rest of the conversation, not wanting to hear what the team would say. Would they agree with their former leader and help him get rid of me? Did he just point out the team's real feelings? Or were they telling him that I was an excellent leader even though I get hurt and into trouble the most? I want to believe the latter, but the former also seemed to be on the edge on reality. It wouldn't surprise me if the team got rid of me after this last fight. Who wanted a broken fourteen, almost fifteen year old any way?

I curled into a ball as the fighting came closer and closer to my room. There was a scream of pain and then there was silence. "Antauri, is Mandarin… you know, dead?" Otto asked, panic in his voice.

"I believe so," Antauri replied.

"So the last insane thing to follow the bag of bones is dead?" Sprx asked.

"Yes," Antauri said, but I could hear the tinge of sadness in his voice.

I heard sniffles coming from someone, but I couldn't tell who. "The last main threat is gone," Antauri said, "But I wished it had never came too this,"

"Maybe Mandarin was right Antauri," Gibson put in, "Chiro does get into trouble a lot and pain seems to be the only constant on his day to day routine…"

I couldn't take it anymore. The team didn't want me here and I was nothing but a burden to them. They must have saved me out of pure pity then. If it wasn't for that I would have died in that pit.

I quickly made a home-made rope out of my sheets and climbed out of the robot the best I could with an injured leg. I never did hear Gibson add 'Maybe we should just let him relax for a while. He's been through so many things a normal teenager shouldn't go through and I'm proud of him for that. He's just needs some time to recuperate,'

I wiped away a few stray tears as I grabbed my emergency pack out of the tree trunk near the robot. The team deserved a better leader then an emotional, screwed up teenager.

_Antauri's P.O.V_

I felt a disturbance in the power primate soon after Gibson finished his sentence. The rest of the team agreed that Chiro needed rest, but that didn't mean Mandarin was right about what he had said. "Monkey team," I said, "Something is wrong with Chiro!"

We burst into his room to find it empty. The closet had been raided through, along with the dresser, and everything on his desk had been thrown off and destroyed. Mandarin must have done that before his… demise.

But none of that scared me. It didn't come close to what had fear pounding through my heart.

What scared me was the rope made of sheets that led out of Chiro's window. Chiro had run away. "How much you want to beat Chiro heard the first part of Gibson's little speech?" Nova asked.

We nodded and ran out to the tree Chiro kept an emergency pack of clothes, an inhaler, a pair of glasses, and some packaged food. Otto climbed up to the hole and his face fell. "He took the pack," Otto said.

I bit back a scream of frustration and fear. Chiro thought we didn't love him anymore, even though we had saved him and been his family for nearly two years.

"Come on team," I said, "We need to find Chiro before something happens to him,"

_Chiro's P.O.V… A few days after disappearance_

I shivered as the rain pelted me. Somewhere a cat screeched because it was getting wet. I chuckled softly at that. What had possessed the cat to come out after the rain had been raining for three hours straight I would never know.

I was walking down the street in all black. Not the smartest thing to do at night when it's raining, but I really didn't want to wear anything that could cause some unnecessary attention if someone was looking for me. I don't think I could face my team right now. Maybe I'd never be able to face them.

I realized yesterday that the team cared, but I had felt terrible that I had ran away instead of asking about it, or even listening to the rest of the conversation. Even if they didn't believe Mandarin, I had abandoned my team and I was a horrible leader. They deserved better than me.

It seemed to rain harder as I thought about it. I pulled my jacket closer to me and used my inhaler when my lungs seemed to not be getting enough oxygen. I sneezed and looked for some sort of shelter. There was none.

I was about to turn back and sleep under the dumpster again until a bright light appeared. I turned around and saw a hover car coming straight at me. Moments later I was hit by what seemed to be a ton of bricks, thrown into the air, and landed with an sicken crack. Pain erupted in my spine and my legs wouldn't move. My blood was starting to come out of my mouth and it was difficult to breath. I was dying and I knew it. I'd never get the chance to grow up, maybe start a family, or apologize to the team. Dying with regret is the worst way to die.

"Chiro!" someone shouted as the darkness took over.

"Oh Shuggazoom!" a man shouted, "I hit a kid with my car!" Then there was nothing else but silence and darkness.

When the darkness faded and the sounds came back, I realized that I couldn't move and there was something sharp sticking into my arm. "Will he be okay?" a female voice asked.

"His spine has been broken, along with three other ribs," another female voice said, "There's a possibility that he'll never walk again or need extreme physical therapy to be able to walk, but that will only happen after his legs heal,"

"Why would his legs need to heal?" a male asked.

"Sprx, his legs are broken!" another male shouted at him. So the team was in here and that second female must have been a doctor.

"Currently he's in a light sleep," the doctor said, "He should be up soon, and I know you really want to know why he suddenly disappeared, but don't get him worked up. He punctured one of his lungs, plus his asthma, could lead to death if you scare him,"

"We understand," another male said. I'm assuming that it was Antauri.

There was a sharp clack of heels on the floor. The doctor lady must have left. But her words were starting to sink in. There was a chance that I'd never walk again? Ugh… That meant I was going to be a bigger burden then before!

A metallic hand grabbed my hand. "Hey there Chiro," the first female voice said, "You know you could never be a burden to us,"

"Yeah Chiro!" I assumed Otto said, "You've never been a burden thingy! Can you open your eyes so we can talk to you better?"

I tried to comply to his request but my eyes were really heavy. By the time I had gotten them even a fraction open, I hissed in pain. "Too bright," I croaked.

The lights dimmed and I managed to open my eyes completely, even though it was quite blurry. "Here's your glasses Chiro," Otto said.

I took them from him and put them on. I blinked and focused my vision on the team. It was obvious that they hadn't slept in a while. Holy Shuggazoom, I caused them to look like that. "Why?" I asked, "Why did you bother to look for me?"

"You're our family Chiro," Nova said, "No matter what you do, we'll love you forever,"

I smiled at that and listened to the rest of the team explain why I wasn't a burden. It took almost a full hour to convince Gibson that it wasn't his fault. Then it took another two to convince me that it wasn't my fault either. "Who found me?" I asked, "I know it wasn't any of you,"

"Johnny and Jin-May did," Antauri said, "Jin-May worked on calming down the driver when he kept trying to help them help you. Johnny contacted us had managed to pop your bones back into place by the time we had gotten there. They were loading you on an ambulance Chiro,"

"I thought you were dead for a second," Gibson said.

I nodded and yawned. "Good night," I muttered before falling into blackness once again.

_Christmas Day, a few months after the Accident_

I rubbed my palms together and focused on my legs. I was in a wheelchair and I watched my toe twitch. I had been practicing behind the team's back when it came to walking. They had decided to start the therapy after the new year, but I had begged Doctor Reisham to teach me to walk again. I remember exactly what had made her agree with my plan.

She had been very persistent that I waited until the team was ready to help me walk again. But I was very persistent that I learned before they were ready. That I didn't want to be a burden and make them give up their time to help me…

_Flashback…_

"_Please!" I had shouted._

"_The answer is no Chiro!" Doctor Reisham said, "I won't be involved in this crazy scheme," _

"_Fine then!" I said, "I learn how to walk myself! How hard can it be?"_

_She grabbed my wrist and I let out a small yelp. "Why are you so persistent to do something that could potentially hurt you in the end?"_

_I looked into her eyes. "All I want for Christmas is to be able to help the team again," I said, "I don't want them to think I'm being a brat for wanting to learn to walk again sooner, but it's so difficult to stand by and watch your family fight to protect and save the day when you can be helping to protect them too. I was raised to be independent ma'am. This is the worse sort of torture you can put me through. I hate seeing my team get hurt because I wasn't on the battlefield with them. I hate being useless to them. Help me walk again, please?"_

_She sighed and smiled. "You've never been a burden to the team," she said, "But I'll help you in this, just make sure they know you stole my heart and managed to manipulate me to agree to this, okay?"_

"_Alright," I said, smiling._

_End of Flashback…_

A flash of green came bursting into my lap. "Come on Chiro!" Otto shouted. "There's presents down there!"

I laughed and wheeled out the room, not wanting to ruin the surprise. "Slow down Otto!" I shouted, laughing. "I don't want to fall out my chair again!"

He slowed down and hopped into my lap. I chuckled and rolled out into command center. Otto could be the cutest thing in the world when he wanted to be, heck, he could be the cutest thing in the world when he didn't want to be!

The rest of the team were sitting around the tree, waiting for me. "Merry Christmas Chiro!" they shouted.

"Merry Christmas guys!" I said.

We hurriedly got into our presents. Gibson just about fainted when he got the new book he had been asking for all month, Nova smiled when she got the set of boxing gloves that she had her eye on all year, and Otto did a flip when he got a model airplane. Sprx just frowned when he got a pair of socks, but smiled when we told him he could make some sort of plane out of them if he was careful. Antauri got a new meditation mat and I got some sort of charm necklace.

"The charms are supposed to bring good luck," Otto said.

"Thanks," I said as he helped me put it on, "I've been working on something,"

"What would that be?" Gibson asked, not looking up from his book.

I smiled and stood up, shaking. The whole team gasped and Gibson was automatically by my side with Antauri ready to catch me.

I was able to take a few measly steps before my legs gave out on me. When they caught me I laughed. "That's the best I've done since I got started!" I exclaimed.

"When did you even start kid?" Sprx asked.

"After begging Doctor Reisham for about three hours straight," I said with a smile. "Merry Christmas,"

The whole team just laughed. Yeah, things were looking better already.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry if the ideas in this story seem a little like someone else's. It was just a great idea and I'm sorry if I made it seem like I was plagiarizing. I really hope you liked it!**


End file.
